Spot of Tea
by aliceelric7
Summary: Just your average oc in Black Butler story. But when your oc has DID, or multiple personality disorder, nothing good is gonna come out of thing. Craziness for sure. not positive on the paring yet but this will be fun. T because its Black Butler!
1. Chapter 1

**Spot of Tea**

**Aliceelric7**

**Chapter 1: Fall through the Gates of Hell**

"What a pretty ring." Selena reached down to pick up the piece of jewelry from the sidewalk. "It looks expensive. I wonder who lost it." She glanced up at the darkening sky. It was filled with thunderclouds. "I'll take it to the police station and file a report in the morning. Right now, I need to get back to the house." She carefully strung the ring onto her moon charm necklace and tucks it underneath her shirt before breaking into a run.

Selena made it home just as the rain started to fall. She opened the front door of her luxurious house cautiously, hoping her mother wasn't home, but no such luck. "Where the fuck have you been!?" She snarled, alcohol reeking from her every pore. Selena's mother, Laura Hunter, was a well-known heart surgeon who was very dedicated to her work and charities. No one with the power to help would ever guess that behind closed doors, Laura would gratefully open up a bottle and drown herself in booze. And her mother's a mean drunk.

"I went for a walk, Mother."

"Useless child!" Selena screamed and fell to the ground as her mother started to beat her. "How can you amount to anything if you do such useless things!? Go to your damn room, you stupid fucktard! I don't want to see your pathetic ass anymore!" Selena quickly scrambled up the stairs and into her room. She locked the door, but knew it wouldn't keep her mother out if she wanted to get in.

'At least it was a lite beating today. I don't know what would have happened if I'd blacked out.' Selena went to her mirror to check for any visible bruises. 'And she didn't find anything sharp to through this time.'

The girl that stared out of the mirror had long, white-blond hair, cut in a way that hid the left half of her face. Only her right eye showed and it burned with a beautiful blue light. Her skin was as pale as moonlight and her lips looked normal, regular sized and pink. Selena brought her necklace out and unstrung the ring. She wanted a better look at it.

It was very elegant, with an intricate gold band and a pretty blue stone, the same color of her eye. Selena didn't know much about gems, but it didn't look like a sapphire. **(Muhahaha! I am evil!)** 'Who dropped this; it looks so special for someone to have just lost it.' She thought as she slipped the ring onto her finger. To her surprise, it fit perfectly. Then, without warning, a terrified scream sounded from downstairs.

"Mother!" Selena shouted and raced downstairs, heedless of the consequences. 'Mother's never screamed while she was drunk before. Is someone robbing us!?'

When Selena entered the living room, where she'd last seen her mother, the sight in there scarred her for life. Her mother lay dead on the floor, cuts all over her body, blank eyes staring. Blood had sprayed all over the room, on the walls and ceiling. Selena's mouth opened in a silent scream, but someone slapped a cloth that stunk of chemicals over her nose and mouth. Just as she lost consciousness, she heard a familiar voice say, "And so I thought to myself, what a beautiful doll she will make. But, first, the master has use of her."

It was after midnight. Ciel Phantomhive walked down the stairs of an abandoned church to its basement with his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. One of his informants, the Undertaker, had told him that something of extreme importance was happening tonight. Then the lunatic had started talking about Ciel finding someone who could help him on his parent's murder, if he was "on time." 'What the hell did that idiot mean, "on time"?' suddenly, a pained scream, echoed up the stairwell, causing Ciel and Sebastian to race down. Bursting through the door, they saw about 12 robed figures kneeling around an altar, chanting something in Latin. At the alter stood a man in a black robes, about to plunge a knife into a girl.

"Sebastian!" That's all it took before all the robed figures were dead. Ciel hurried towards the girl to make sure she was still alive.

"Impossible." She breathed out. She stared at him with her one visible eye; the other was covered by her long, platinum hair, which was matted with blood and sweat. Ciel looked at the rest of her body, and blushed slightly when he noticed that she was only wearing a thin sheet. His eye widened when he saw a brand had been pressed into her skin- the same brand that was burned into his own side.

"Who are you?" he asked. A wistful smile broke through the pained expression on her face.

"Isn't that an interesting question." And she fell into unconsciousness, her single moss-green eye closing.

**Hellos~ Alice here. So this is my forth story! I wanted to have an oc in kuro, so this thing was born. I want to say this right away- I am, in no way, shape or form, making fun of people with DID. I wanted my oc to have a twist and this was the only thing I could think of. If it will make you feel better, later in the story, Selena won't actually have DID, and it will be something supernaturally. Thank you for understanding and look for my other stories!**

**Alice Elric7 **


	2. Chapter 2 author's note

**Sorry, mates, but I can no longer continue this story due to lack of interest and lack of response. I promise I will continue this eventually when I have some inspiration.**

**Bugs and Kisses**

**Alice Elric7 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Spot of Tea**

**By Alice Elric 7**

**Chapter 2 Is It Normal To Talk To Yourself?**

The next thing she knew, Selena was standing in front of a mirror. Looking down, Selena saw that she was bare foot and in a white, flowing dress, then she looked at her reflection. The figure was her, but not her, if that makes sense. They were completely alike except for two things—one, the other her was wearing a black dress instead of white, and two, instead of one blue eye, the reflection had one green eye. "Who are you?" Selena asked the girl that wasn't her.

"I am you." The girl replied. "I'm called Hecate. Listen, 'e don't have a lot of time 'til ya wake up, so we 'ave to hurry."

"You are me… so you're my other personality?" Selena had been diagnosed with DID two years ago; she'd never remembered her episodes and the other personality only showed after extreme physical or mental pain.

"Yes, but that's not tha point!" Hecate exclaimed angrily. "When ya wake up, ya are not allow'd to fangirl! Mentally prepare yaself, 'cause Lord knows what'll happen if ya do."

"What are you talking about? The only thing I fangirl over is Black Butler…" A memory bubbled to the front of her mind of a monotone voice in the dark… "No way. Was that Drocell?" Selena asked, afraid she was right.

"Yes, it was. And while I was 'wake, I learned tha hard way that we 'ere kidnaped by Angelia's cult. Just so ya know, there are a couple new scars an' a brand on ya side."

"Just flipping fantastic." Selena rolled her eyes at the personality with anger problems. "Wait. You said were. Where are we now?"

"Well, before I pass'd out from pain, I kinda talked to Ciel…"

"What!?" With that, Selena bolted up in bed with her hands on her chest. She wasn't in her bed and most certainly wasn't in her room; everything had a very expensive, Victorian look. Sitting up, a sharp flame of pain hit her side and made Selena stifle a gasp. Noting that her night gown was the same dress from her dream, she moved to get out of bed. As her feet touched the floor, the door of the room opened.

"Oh, Miss, you're up!" Mey-rin **(you were expecting Sebastian, weren't you?)** rushed to Selena's side and tried to stop her from getting up. "Please, Miss, you're hurt! You need to stay in bed so you can heal!"

Selena gritted her teeth against the pain and stood shakily. "I'm a fast healer. Besides, I am used to pain. So, are you going to stand there or help me get dressed so I can meet the people who saved my life? Because, either way, I'm going to thank them, inappropriately dressed or not."

**HEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE'S ALICE! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!**


End file.
